


Girl With A Plan

by AprilFool



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Bound, Boundless, Cheesy, Dreams, F/M, Fangirl, Feelings, Help, Helpless, Kissing, Loneliness, Night, Plan, Rain, Romance, Sadness, Sex, Wish, Wishes, city, hotel room, imagine, married, ordinary girl, romantic, shower, teenage dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilFool/pseuds/AprilFool
Summary: For a young woman, like you, a meticulously planned evening ends with a disaster. And as the night goes on, dreams turn into reality.





	Girl With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very cheesy sweet little romance with some sexy bits.  
> The woman in this story is nameless, so imagine it is you :)

She had figured out a plan that she was not in need of anymore. Everything was ruined.  
She had left her purse at the restaurant so she did not have any money to pay for a taxi and she did not have her phone to call somebody to pick her up. Her make-up was tattered enough to let her look like the sad girl she was tonight. In her flowery dress she was shivering in the cool night air.  
It started to rain.  
She walked faster, her feet already hurt in her pumps. She did not have a place to go.  
When she looked up for the first time since she had fled from the restaurant she stood in front of a hotel. It was the hotel she had to go to tonight according to her plan. For a moment she stared through the big windows inside the lobby, dreaming of walking to the elevator, rising to the highest floor in search for the right room.  
  
Reality had her back when she stumbled and nearly hit the wet asphalt. She ripped her tights. And then sadness hit her and she felt so helplessly and left alone she did not even need her dumb plan for that part anymore. She could not hold back the tears any longer. In an attempt to get some warmth she wrapped her arms around herself. For a moment she was tempted to just sink on the pavement and sit there for as long as it would take to unwrite this night. She leaned over a bit as if to search the ground for a somewhat comfortable spot to kneel down. Her tears got mixed with the rain. She sobbed.  
“Miss, are you okay?”  
Startled she looked up to stare right into these bright eyes that haunted her every night. She was not able to answer right away, just kept staring like a deer that got hit by a car’s headlights.  
“Are you okay? Do you need help?”  
She feared that her voice would break if she would speak now. She just opened her mouth a bit. This was definitely the worst night of her whole life. According to her plan she had to smile now. But this stupid plan had also said that she still looked pretty, that her face was not a grimace from a horror movie.  
Her opponent took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He put his arm around her shoulder.  
“I stay right here”, he said and pointed at the hotel.  
_I know_ , she thought with a bitter taste in her mouth.  
“Let us go inside and get you some help, alright?” He pushed her a little bit, held her close to his body. She could feel his warmth, she could smell his perfume. She sank deeper into his jacket, in search for comfort she rubbed her cheek on the fabric. She stumbled forward, her knees weak and shaky by now. But the man’s tight grip held her up.  
She was too scared and ashamed to look at him so she kept her eyes down. Drops fell from her dress, hit the marble floor of the hotel lobby. A woman from behind the reception desk came straight to them.  
“Mr Cumberbatch, is there a problem? Do you need any help?”  
She could feel the woman’s glaze on her. Her face turned red.  
“No, thank you. I take care of her myself. Please just send some hot tea to my room.”  
She got pushed inside an elevator, still too embarrassed to look up. Her wet hair covered her eyes. She did not say anything.  
She felt a shift at her side, a touch at her skin. He lifted her chin. She had to look him straight into his face now. His curly hair was nearly black from the rain.  
“We go to my room now, okay? You will take a hot shower and after that we talk about what had happened and organise some help.”  
His voice sounded husky. She had to shiver.

They reached the right floor and she followed him through dim corridors to his room.  
Even inside his room she kept her eyes locked on the ground, studying the carpet.  
“The bathroom is to your left. There are fresh towels and a robe. Tea is on its way.”  
She got pushed inside the bathroom. The door closed behind her.  
The bright light let her blink a few times. She turned around and locked herself in. Then she stood still and took a deep breath.  
She was where she had wanted to be. But she could not feel any happiness or excitement. Her heart beat fast. From outside the room quiet music started playing. She glanced into the mirror and she had to suppress a sob of disappointment.  
She undressed herself, folded everything neatly, pressed her face into the woollen jacket one more time. Then she stepped inside the shower, pulled the handle. Hot water streamed over her body. She let it hit her face, rubbed away the pitiful make-up. She straightened her back, ran her hands through her hair. The water was like a warm hug and she started to feel comfortable again.  
She had to giggle because the situation was so strange and surreal. She took a shower in Benedict Cumberbatch’s hotel room! How many times had she dreamt of this? But in those fantasies she had always been the prettiest woman in the whole world. Hair and make-up had been flawless, the dress hugging her body seductively. Now she was just an ordinary girl without anything to wear. A totally normal fangirl with a silly plan that had not worked out.  
She turned off the water and stepped outside the shower.  
The towels were soft and comforting. She rubbed her body and hair. Still naked she stepped in front of the big mirror. She looked a lot better now. Her wet hair surrounded her face in waves, she liked this. She felt confident again.  
Although her underwear was still a bit wet from the rain she put it on. At least the bra and pants looked sexy. Bought to be worn this exact evening. But she had never imagined that she would strip down to it in Benedict Cumberbatch’s hotel room.  
She took a dark purple silk robe from a bar. She wrapped herself in it, binding it tight so the curves of her body were not hidden. The robe smelled beautiful, dark and male. She searched the bathroom for his perfume but the robe was the only personal object in here.  
She turned to the door but stopped before she could open it. _What now_?  
Her thoughts were running. Wishes and dreams wanted to banish reality.  
“Calm down”, she said to herself. She had to call someone to pick her up. Maybe her friend Katie. And she needed dry clothes. _This night is over soon_.  
She straightened the silk robe with her hands and stepped out of the bathroom.

The carpet felt prickly under her bare feet, and the light was dimmed. For the first time she looked around. The room was quite big. It had tall windows that went from the ceiling to the floor. The city glistened in the dark. In the middle of the room there was a king sized bed.  
Benedict sat on its edge.  
He looked at her and she blushed, felt vulnerable and exposed now. She studied his face. His hair had dried by now, looking very soft. He wore a blue buttoned shirt and suit trousers. His eyes grew a shade darker the longer they just glanced at each other. She could feel heat building inside her.  
Benedict broke the silence. “Tea is ready.” His voice was now darker too.  
She nodded. She had not realised that she had hold her breath.  
He patted on the bed.  
“Perhaps I should just…” She pointed at one of two armchairs in front of the windows.  
“It’s okay”, he said.  
Hesitantly she sank down on the mattress. Benedict handed her a mug. When she grabbed it their fingers seemed to touch. She was not sure about it because her whole body felt electrified.  
“Thank you”, she mumbled and took a sip. The tea was hot and sweet, it hurt her lips. Startled she put the mug down, a drop of tea running over her bottom lip. She caught it with her index finger, licked it. Benedict gazed at her.  
“What?”, she said quiet and it took him a second to realise that she had spoken to him. He coughed slightly and inspected his hands.  
“Who are you?”, he then asked.  
She told him her name.  
“I’m Benedict”, he said.  
“I know.”  
She took another sip from the tea. Still too hot. But she had something to do, her thoughts and heart were running too fast.  
Benedict coughed again and shifted. “Should I… er… call someone for you?”  
“Yes please.”  
But he did not move to get the phone and she did not tell him a number.  
“You don’t want any tea?”, she asked to fill the silence.  
“No.”  
And it was that very deep and slow word that made her flinch every time she had heard him saying it in his movies.

She had finished her tea and he took the mug from her.  
“Feeling better now?”  
“Yes, thank you. Still a bit cold.” She smiled shyly and shifted in the silk robe.  
“Want a blanket?”  
She shook her head and fumbled at the waist belt that held the robe in place. She feared he could hear her heart thumping hard inside her. She bit her lip to stop the dreams from flooding her head again.  
He looked so handsome! And she sat right next to him on his bed!  
She shook her head just so slightly.  
Benedict shifted and reduced the space between them. They did not stop looking at each other, touching their faces with their glances.  
“What happened to you?”  
She again shook her head. Slowly this time. “Doesn’t matter.”  
She leaned back, resting on her arms now.  
The first two buttons of his shirt were opened and she had to force herself to stop staring. She felt heat between her thighs and moved again to get rid of that feeling. The robe shifted and exposed her shoulder. Her face got hot and she rushed to put the robe back in place. But before she could do so her wrist got grabbed.  
“Don’t”.  
He was right above her. The heat started to burn now. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Her breath started to grow heavier. His eyes were dark now, the pupils big. He let go of her wrist, his arm lingered in the air, just centimetres above her face. She reclined until her back touched the mattress. She was too scared to even blink and just stared into Benedict’s eyes. She did not dare to speak. She could feel his breath on her skin, soft and teasing.

Benedict could smell the woman under him. Her scent was a mixture of the hotel’s shampoo and her damp skin. He wanted to touch her. Excitement grew inside him.  
_Back off_ , a voice inside his head urged him. But Benedict did not back off. Instead he leant in, her eyes grew wide, her lips parted.

They were so close that they could feel each other’s body heat. Hesitantly she raised an arm, her fingers were trembling when she touched Benedict’s face. Her touch was nothing more than a snowflake melting on his skin. It was soft and sweet and tender. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into her hand. He rubbed his skin on hers and kissed each of her fingers. She watched him with disbelief and endearment.  
Cautiously she put her other hand into his soft curls. Benedict sighed. With very little pressure she pushed his head down. When they respired each other’s breath Benedict’s eyes flew open. He absorbed her astonishment and unbelief. Their hearts were pounding rocks inside their chests.  
Benedict embraced her face with both his hands. She shivered ever so slightly.  
Benedict’s lips touched hers. It was not a kiss yet, just an act of tenderness.  
For a moment their lives stopped going on. Nothing existed anymore but them. They were caught in a photograph. Their hearts were still beating but every thought had vanished from their minds.

She opened her mouth for him and he took his chance. Endearment turned into desire.  
She tasted like a forest, like wilderness to Benedict. He tasted like a secret to her.  
She pressed her head into the mattress, a sigh escaped her.  
Benedict’s lips wandered down her exposed throat. He could feel his suit trousers grow tighter.  
She twined a leg around his back. He let her press him down on her. He sharply sucked in air when his crotch touched her body. Benedict’s heat intertwined with hers and set her on fire.  
Her shyness was gone. She wanted him to touch every inch of her skin. She wanted him to kiss her lips until they were swollen and bloody. She wanted to give her body to him. She wanted to be marked by him.  
She felt his hands slide down the robe, searching for the belt. She watched him opening the robe, uncovering her. A feverish look in his eyes. She felt confident under Benedict’s gaze. She felt pretty and tempting.  
“Look at me”, she whispered and Benedict stared into her eyes.  
“Kiss me”, she ordered in a playful and soft voice.  
He did as he was told to. She moaned, wanted to get high on lust.  
One last thought sent by reality crossed her mind. “You are married.”  
“Yes, I am.” Benedict’s voice was dark and low.  
“So am I”, she confessed.  
He left her throat alone, looked into her eyes deeply. “This night is like fiction. And when it ends it will just exist in our heads.”  
With these words he let his passion overwhelm him and pressed himself onto her, moved to feel friction on sensitive parts of his body.  
With shaking fingers she opened the buttons of his shirt. Her hands glided over pale skin. She felt his lust between her thighs.  
“I want you”, she breathed.  
He growled. And in a rush he unfastened his trousers and got undressed but left his pants on.  
She stared at his perfect body, could hardly breathe. She stared at the bulge in his pants. She wanted to touch him.  
In a sudden movement he yanked her bra and pants down and tossed them away. She felt a new rush of excitement in her veins because of his abrupt roughness. She spread her legs for him and he pressed his bulge against her. She left a wet spot on his pants.  
She started to move her hips which caused Benedict to gasp. His body fluid got mixed with hers and soaked his pants. With one hand he took them off. She did not want to stare but could not help herself. Every inch of Benedict was perfection to her. He lurked over her like a predator. Her heart started to beat faster. She shifted under him, let him observe her. When he finally bent down his full length touched her hips and left a trail of moist. She moaned and opened her legs even wider for him.  
“Condom?”, she asked with a shaking voice.  
“Wasn’t prepared for that.”  
She was thrilled. Not in a bad way. She trusted him. She was thrilled to get to know him, his body, without any boundaries.  
“So you have confidence in me?”  
“Yes, I have.” And with that he pushed inside her.

She let out a little scream of surprise.  
For a moment Benedict did not move, let her body adjust to his length. She was tight around him, extremely tight. He twitched inside her.  
It was her who started to move again, rocked her hips ever so slightly as if she was afraid to hurt him. Benedict’s heart got filled with warmth and he kissed her. Not lust driven but passionately and tender.  
Although she was just an unknown girl with an ordinary life she felt special to him. She knew she was nothing special but in that very moment she felt like a queen. She smiled into the kiss.  
Still kissing, Benedict started to move inside her. She wrapped her arms around his back and hold onto him as if she was drowning.

Sex with Benedict felt like drowning, in a good way. Everything was slowed down. Every motion, every heartbeat. Noises were dull, muffled. They came from the inside. Everything was focused on the inside now. Deeper and deeper she went. Deeper and deeper he thrusted into her. And then she nearly lost consciousness, sparkling drops rushed through her body, from her womb through her heart into her head. Her hands clenched around Benedict. She felt his liquid filling her inside. It was like warm summer rain after a blazingly hot afternoon. She embraced him with everything she had to offer. And then she reached the surface and air filled her lungs. She panted. Wet drops glistened on her skin. She teared open her eyes, had to look if Benedict was alright. He had collapsed on her, she could still feel him inside her. She stroked his damp hair.  
“You okay?”, she asked.  
His body was soaked in sweat. She felt for the robe and tried to wrap it around him a bit so they were both covered in it.  
Benedict looked up. His eyes had a golden touch now. He smiled at her. He took her hand. They needed to shower but neither of them moved, too scared to ruin this moment.  
She could feel his semen coming out of her.  
They shifted a bit and she put the duvet over their bodies. They just lay still, looking at each other.  
She felt despair and desire build inside her heart.  
“Hold me”, she whispered.  
Benedict embraced her. They listened to each other’s heartbeat. The city lights glistened outside their world behind the window.

When she woke up it was dawning.  
Benedict was still asleep. She allowed herself to watch him a few moments. Her heart felt heavy and was full of pain. She knew she had to leave, she knew she had to leave him behind.  
With tears in her eyes she left the bed, put on her dried clothes. She still had no phone and no money. But she did not care. Her heart was broken.  
She stood next to the bed, ready to go, looking far worse than yesterday night. She could not move. She still had to watch him.  
She bent down and pressed a tender kiss on his curly, messy hair. She soaked in his scent so that she would never forget how he smelled. She could not hold back her tears anymore. She took a step back, too afraid to wake him. Her whole body was screaming in pain. She wanted to hit her head on the wall, she wanted to rip open her veins, she wanted to drown again, drown in his arms.  
A sound of pain escaped her lips. She turned around and left. Left with a shattered heart, with a shattered life.

It had been nothing more than fiction according to him but the emotions felt real to her.  
She had no plan anymore.


End file.
